


Princess Max

by dubbbz



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Porn!!!!, Princess peach - Freeform, YouTube, cancer crew - Freeform, hhehehehehe, luigi - Freeform, maxian, these boys r gay, this is sexually explicit fiction!!!!!, you are warned!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbbz/pseuds/dubbbz
Summary: Maxian Smut,requested by anon on my tumblr:  max and ian try to sneak in a quickie in between scenes/takes of super trash bros but do not know how to be discreet about it.
 
available on my tumblr: @joji-dubbbz





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda reluctant, kinda informal, kinda gay... pls don't attack me for shipping these boys. I'm not harrassing them. I hope they never see this. This is just for me and those who enjoy it. If you don't want to read about Max and Ian Doing The Do, please don't read this! Kia Ora.

The morning had been frigid and drizzly. Ian sat in the boot of the car watching everyone adjust their costumes. Everyone was a little worn out., after their car had broke down in between shooting locations. They had had to get Warren to drive to where they were and help them out, much to Max’s embarrassment. He’d spent many minutes shouting and hitting the car before he agreed to call for help. Ian had sat there enjoying Max’s annoyance, smiling to himself as the angry Australian smacked the dashboard and called it a “FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT CUNT-ASS CAR!” Ian quietly enjoyed the way that Max’s brow furrowed in frustration and his voice squeaked. And shivers went down his spine as Max ran his hand through his tangled hair, letting out an angry sigh. Max was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met, even when especially when he was being a spoilt princess.

 

Which is why it was very fitting for Max to be playing Princess Peach in their dumb skit. Of course, he was playing the girl because he had the “girliest” hair, but Ian suspected Max enjoyed always playing the girl and getting all done up. Well, he always liked being fucked in the dresses he wore. Ian chuckled to himself, trying to resist the tingling feeling in his lower stomach. He and Max… casually hooked up every so often, but they hadn’t in awhile. He wondered if Max would let him bend him over in the princess peach dress and..  
“Ian, you lazy ass. Come help.” George approached him. Sighing and adjusting his glasses, Ian got up to help glue cotton balls to Chad. Max was a couple metres away, cutting through the heels of some women’s shoes so his feet could fit. He was wearing a silky pink dress which barely fit; it was tight around his arms and chest and way, way too short. It was distracting, to say the least. Max made the best princess, Ian thought, and he loved the way he stomped around ordering people about, being the bossy director. Max was definitely not the boss in bed though, haha…

 

Leaving Chad and the others, Ian walked over to Max who was wriggling his huge feet into the dumb shoes, one foot up on the table. Ian slapped his ass, which made him jump.   
“Fuck off, Ian.” Max said faux-angrily, his accent making “Ian” sounded like “Een”. It was endearing.  
“Preencess Paech, hope en my van, leettle gurl!” Ian said in his dumb Luigi voice, making Max chuckle.  
“Go away, cunt.” He retorted, still smiling, still attempting to fit his foot into the red shoe. Ian hooked an arm around the boy’s waist and pulled himself against him. Max shuddered, feeling Ian’s hard-on against his leg.   
“Seriously Max.. Meet me in the car?” Ian said lowly into Max’s ear. Max rolled his eyes.   
“Fiiiiiine..” He whined. Smiling, Ian walked off.

 

Max joined him in the car a couple minutes later. They sat in the backseat, about 10 metres away from where Ian could see George wasting the cigar they had for the video. Max cleared his throat, bringing Ian’s attention back inside the cramped car.  
“Oh yeah,” Ian pushed his glasses up absently. “Can you suck me off dude, that dress has made me horny.” Max immediately frowned and whined,  
“Uggghhh, no! I just put on my lipgloss.. I’ll give you a half hearted handjob.” Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled.   
“Me likey.”   
“Fuck up, cunt.” Max said angrily, but Ian could see he was smiling. Maneuvering awkwardly in the cramped space of the car, Ian undid the button of his Luigi costume and pulled the top half down. Still feigning reluctance, Max mucked around pulling down Ian’s boxers. He sat next to Ian in the car, so if someone looked through the window of the boot it would seem as though they were just talking.  
“Hurry up, they’re gonna wonder what we’re doing.” Ian muttered.  
“You’re the one who wanted this.”   
“Shutup, you want it too, princess.” Max rolled his eyes at the pet name. 

 

Finally pulling down the waistband of Ian’s boxers, he licked his hand and took the mostly-erect cock into it. Ian let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed Max’s exposed thigh. Max began to run his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip.  
“This is so gay..” Max muttered.  
“Shutup. You say that every time.”  
“Cause it’s true, asshole.” Max was now leaning in close to Ian, and contrary to how annoyed he sounded, he was obviously very eager. His hot thigh twitched under Ian’s grip. When Max hit a sensitive spot Ian groaned, bucking his hips up and leaning his head into Max’s. Increasing the pace, Max ruined the mood and mocked Ian:  
“I’m edups! I’m not gay, but I’m constantly begging to stick my dick in my best friend! I’m totally straight tho.” Between groans, Ian mocked him back,  
“I’m Max! I get my friend to fly from the other side of the world just to get a good dicking!”   
“Who said it was good?” Max sniggered. He was shut up by Ian grabbing him by the neck and planting his hot lips on the other boy’s. By now, with Ian’s arms around the boy’s neck and Max’s arm frantically moving up and down, it would be obvious what they were doing to anyone who glanced over.

 

The kiss was messy and wet, mostly just breathing loudly into each other’s mouths. Ian was bucking his hips up into Max’s hand, and broke the kiss, just panting against Max’s sweaty neck. His breath hitched loudly and he shuddered as he came into Max’s slowing hand. He pulled at the boy’s curly hair as his head tipped back and Max began kissing at his jaw, the lipgloss forgotten and smeared all over Ian’s face. 

 

Coming down from the high, Ian was about to speak- when the two boys were interrupted by a high shriek of laughter from close by. They sprung apart heads turning towards Chad at the car door, almost falling over with laughter. Max wiped his hand on Ian’s pants and disgruntledly climbed out of the car, straightening his crinkled dress. George was walking over, Chad yelling at him from the ground where he had fallen over.  
“Dude, you’re gonna ruin the Donkey Ko-”  
“THEY WERE - THEY WERE F-FUCKING IN THE CAR!” George’s eyes widened. Soon he had joined Chad on the ground, laughing their asses off. Exiting the car eventually, Ian heard Max yell shrilly from somewhere,   
“FUCK UP, CUNTS!” Being an angry princess again.  
“H-howdy boys,” Ian said slyly with a chuckle in his voice, to the two men who were sitting expectantly in front of him. They burst into laughter again. He looked down, smirking, and adjusted his glasses. With the cocky and cynical air he always gained when he was embarrassed, he stuttered comically, “C-come on, it’s not even funny.” They kept laughing.

 

The drive to the hemp crop was filled with more hoots of laughter and teasing. Max ignored it all with his arms crossed angrily. Ian chuckled through it. George kept laughing about the fact that everyone thought he was gay, when in fact.. Well, you know. After filming the scene there, Chad and George walked off to smoke, muttering something about parody porn…

 

Max was inside the caravan. Leaning against the door, Ian smiled crookedly. Max was on the chair in the corner, arms crossed, staring at the wall. His nostrils flared and his cheeks flushed as he became aware of Ian’s presence, but he remained staring at the wall. Ian approached him slowly, clearing his throat. Max blinked. Slowly, Ian kneeled in front of max. Max let out an angry sigh, but his glare didn’t waver. Ian took in a breath to talk, but Max interrupted him-  
“That wasn’t how I was planning on coming out.”  
“You’re gay?”  
Max didn’t answer. Ian adjusted his glasses and leant his head on Max’s twitching thigh, looking up at him endearingly. “Lemme pay you back?” Max finally looked down at him. He let out an irritated sigh. Pouting, Ian slithered his hands up his thighs. “Pleeeeeeease?” Max rolled his eyes, but nodded. Ian grabbed his hips and pulled him forwards, and pulled up the skirt. Smiling up at Max, he grabbed at his underwear and took the cock in front of him straight into his mouth. Max sighed. Ian slowly bobbed his head up and down, pumping with his hand until Max was fully hard. Max was always loud in bed. His spoiled, angry princess. However, today Ian could tell Max was straining to be quiet, in case the others caught them again. Ian made it a mission to get Max to be as loud as possible. 

 

He took all of Max’s length into his mouth, licking at the tip. Max let out a small, high pitched moan, legs twitching. Ian let him push his head down with his hands, looking up to meet his eyes without fail as Max fucked his face. He was panting now, obviously still trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Ian adjusted his glasses and tried to suck the tears back in, trailing his hands up and down Max’s flushed thighs. His glasses were fogging up. Max was in agonising bliss. So much so that he had let his guard down and didn’t notice when George returned.

 

He took one step into the caravan, yelped, and walked out.  
“CHAD, PEACH IS GETTING BLOWN BY LUIGI AGAIN!”   
“Are we shooting a skit of a fucking porno?” They heard Chad yell from some distance away. Max groaned in embarrassment, his arms falling limp. Ian chuckled, and continued sucking the dick in front of him diligently.  
“Why didn’t we close the fucking do- oH-” Max began, but a shaky moan cut him off as Ian wrapped a hand around his length and began rapidly jacking him off, licking at the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back at the pleasure. “Oh god..” He moaned, resignedly.  
His moans became louder and longer as he neared orgasm, his fingers curling into Ian’s hair and gripping sharply. Ian did slow flat licks at the tip of Max’s cock as the boy shuddered and twitched. Ian winced as he yanked his hair tightly and came, shooting spurts of hot cum onto Ian’s tongue. Max moaned loudly and lengthily and he orgasmed, body shuddering with pleasure.

 

Ian swallowed Max’s load and tucked his softening cock back into his underwear. Wiping his eyes lazily, he leant his head against Max’s thigh and let spit dribble down his chin. His glasses were foggy. Max took the askew glasses from Ian’s face and wiped the lenses.  
“Wow, you suck dick pretty good for a straight boy.” Max remarked. Ian looked up at him sleepily.  
“Shutup, Peach.” Max returned the glasses to Ian’s face. 

 

It was Ian who left the caravan first, rubbing his snotty nose.  
“You guys done fucking?” George asked, leaning against the car. Ian walked up to him and burped loudly close to his face. The boy grimaced, scrunching up his face and waving away the putrid smell of cum. Chad chuckled, smoking the cigar. Ian smirked, and they all leant against the car, waiting for Max to come out.

 

Ian’s spoiled little princess.


End file.
